


Unexpected Glory

by eveningsoother (WhichWolfWins)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichWolfWins/pseuds/eveningsoother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mycroft have an impromptu tryst with the help of a glory hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Glory

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this ship; I hope you guys like it!

John has a beer dripping wet in the palm of his hand. He’s sitting on a stool in a bar decorated with dark woods, dim lights, and filled with a faint, seemingly permanent smell of cigarette smoke. It’s not his usual bar, though it looks a lot like it. His usual place is a lot closer to home, which is why he is here right now rather than there.

A man, over half a foot taller than him when he’s standing, takes up a spot at the bar to John’s right. He sticks out like a sore thumb in this place, dressed as he is in a three-piece suit. He looks nothing like the other men that have clearly just gotten off work - if he can ever actually be considered off work. They’ve loosened their ties, removed their suit jackets, slumped into their chairs, whereas this man, John thinks, looks like he’s never relaxed a day in his life. 

John’s mouth feels dry, so he licks his lips and, realizing there’s a drink in his hands, takes a long pull off his beer. He’s so shaken by the arrival of this man that it takes him longer than it should to notice that he’s begun to unbutton his jacket. He pushes each button out methodically, going for the slow reveal. 

John licks his lips again when he shrugs out of the coat, showing off a crisp, pale green shirt, buttoned up to the neck, with garters of dark brown on each sleeve and a matching dark chocolate vest. He’s folding his jacket over the handle of the umbrella on his arm when the bartender walks over to ask if there’s anything he can get him. 

“Actually, I was wondering where one can find the restroom in this establishment,” the man says in a way fitting someone wearing such a suit as his. 

The bartender points the hand holding a cleaning rag toward the hall and Mycroft offers a polite smile of thanks before turning on his heel and heading that way. He doesn’t even acknowledge John before disappearing around the corner where the restrooms are. 

John brings his beer to his lips and takes a sip, trying to appear as if he’s in no rush, but the second the bartender turns his back, John gulps down the rest of the amber liquid and beats a quick retreat to the hall. 

He comes to a stop outside the door to the loo, suddenly faced with the reality that, on the other side of that door, is Mycroft Holmes, and he’s waiting for John. 

Earlier that evening, as John had been on his way to his usual place to get himself a drink, he’d received a text from Mycroft requesting a meeting to discuss Sherlock’s recent cigarette binge. 

_You don’t always have to have an excuse to meet up with me_ , John had jokingly responded. That’s when Mycroft texted him the address to this place, surprising even John. 

_That doesn’t strike me as your kind of place,_ John had told him. _There’s an honest to god glory hole in the bathroom._

_That’s precisely the point,_ Mycroft responded. 

John had thought he was joking, maybe he’d read the message wrong, but he found himself hailing the cab anyway, on the off chance that things were exactly as they seemed and Mycroft Holmes actually was inviting him for a quickie. 

Taking a deep breath, John pushes the door open into the bathroom. His steps falter when he sees one of the two bathroom stalls are closed. Mycroft is in there, his stunned mind supplies unnecessarily. Christ. 

John licks his lips as he steps into the only other stall and closes the door behind him. His eyes go right to the hole in the wall and his first thought is, yeah, there’s no question what that is. It lined up perfectly with the front of his trousers. 

There's a faint smell of oranges in the air and John glances around, notices there's a container of disinfectant wipes on the back of the toilet. Mycroft must’ve just used them. Thank god. 

It’s not until he’s standing there that he realizes they hadn’t discussed what would be happening here. Who’s doing what? Should he… just… unzip? Or… get on his knees? Christ, why didn’t Mycroft say anything. Shouldn’t Mycroft have said something, considering he was the one who suggested this in the first place? Should John ask or are they pretending this isn't even happening? 

From the other side of the wall, Mycroft sighs. “Do you plan to continue having this little crisis of your's or should I stay on my knees?” he asks, voice calm and controlled. Everything John’s thoughts aren’t. 

John takes a steadying breath. “Yeah, alright,” he says. He can’t help but roll his eyes. Of course this would be like this. Always getting drawn into these kinds of situations, he is. Only, he never imagined one like this, exactly. Mycroft Holmes, the man Sherlock claimed to be _the_ British Government, is on his knees, impatiently waiting to suck John’s cock. Now if that wasn’t enough to knock anyone off their axis, especially a man as firmly placed as John. 

Pressing his lips together to keep from panting, John undoes his zip. God, he is so bloody hard already and they haven’t even touched yet! 

It takes him a bit of time and another impatient sigh from Mycroft before he finally gets up the nerve, though, to guide his cock through the amply-sized hole. His whole face is scrunched up in embarrassment, his eyes squeezed tight as he waits for the inevitable let down. That this is all a joke, some sort of twisted experiment, all a misunderstanding. 

He startles as long, warm fingers take a hold of his cock and he quickly finds a steadying grip on the top of the metal stall. 

The tip of Mycroft’s tongue flutters on the plump head of John’s cock, a teasing taste of what's to come before Mycroft comes back to lap at the slit, swirl his tongue around the tip before finally sinking down on him, closing his lips at the halfway point on John’s cock. 

John can feel Mycroft’s breath tickling across his skin as the elder Holmes prepares himself to sink further down, take John until he hits the back of his throat where it's tight and hot. 

“Oh christ,” John inhales sharply, clutching at the divider in place of Mycroft. “Where…” 

Mycroft pulls off, sucking his way up, strokes John with his hand. “Hush,” Mycroft breathes against the side of his cock, a hiss of cool air. He runs his lips along the spit-slick hardness, kisses along the side with surprisingly plush lips before coming back to the head and closing his lips around it. His hot tongue curls around the crown of his cock and Mycroft suckles, gathers up the drizzles of precome he's inspired from John and swallows them down, too. 

Meanwhile John is holding onto the wall for dear life, trying his best to keep from coming as long as he can. He's on the verge of going off and he feels like a teenager, he needs it so badly. He can't believe what he's witnessing, what he's taking part in. Mycroft is absolutely indulging in John’s cock, riveted in the sole act of getting him off, and John is not about to disappoint. 

“Fucking hell!” John curses as Mycroft swallows him down again, swallows around the head of John’s cock like it comes naturally to him to do so, and he feels completely mad, getting off in a bathroom stall, but it's also the hottest thing he’s ever done and without question the best blowjob he’s ever been on the receiving end of. 

Mycroft scoots closer to the divider on his knees, rumpling up his suit jacket even worse than it already is. The wall prevents him from reaching out to John like his fingers itch to do, so he holds onto John’s cock with one hand and his own with the other, gripping himself over the fabric of his trousers. He's close, so very close, and the muffled sounds John is making into the back of his hands are all to blame. 

“I’m gonna come, Mycroft, fuck,” John warns, his hips twitching forward, wanting to thrust, but resisting, because John doesn’t know Mycroft is perfectly alright with him fucking into his mouth. “God, I want-” John gasps for breath, bangs his elbow against the door as Mycroft sends him pulsing over the edge with a final suck to the purpling head of John’s cock. 

His orgasm lasts longer than he ever remembers one going before and his whole body shudders, continues to tremble with aftershocks as Mycroft laps up John’s spill, swallows it all down. He's still shivering when Mycroft pulls off, slumps against the wall with his cock dangling out of his open trousers, spent. 

Then there's the whisper of the bathroom door falling closed and John’s ears perk up. “Mycroft?” he calls out, peeks through the hole in the divider, but the other man is nowhere to be seen. 

Despite being left behind in the kind of bathroom that has a glory hole in one of its stalls, John finds himself laughing, breathless. 

_You know what?_ John texts Mycroft on the walk home, barely noticing the chill in the air, high as he still is on getting off so unexpectedly. 

_Quite possibly. MH_

_You just sucked me off in the men's loo,_ John writes as quickly as his unskilled fingers will let him. 

_I did, didn't I? MH_

_And you were bloody fantastic!_ John grins, feeling like a loon, and turns two thumbs up to the nearest camera. 

In front of his computer screen, having switched his soiled suit for a matching, less damp one, Mycroft colours a lovely shade of pink and just barely manages to keep the smile from his lips. Barely.

**Author's Note:**

> In an effort to get more fics for this sexy ship, I'd be more than happy to fill your prompt! I do have a few squicks, however, so send your prompt to my tumblr [here](http://eveningsoother.tumblr.com/ask) and I'll see what I can do! :)
> 
> You can also follow phipiohsum457 and I's Johncroft blog [here!](http://mycroftandjohn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
